Valkyrie
by LiraWM
Summary: Helga and her classmates go to a field trip to the Big Apple but some events during it might change her way of thinking towards certain snob classmate she thought she knew.  This is placed before "Senorita"
1. Chapter 1

Helga scowled at the sight before her. The place was packed, mostly by kids her age but there were around some grown ups too. She groaned as she pulled over to the few empty spots left on the lot. Opening the door and heading to the trunk, she resisted the impulse to roll her eyes when she heard some giggles near her. With a little effort she pulled out her suitcase and after taking out a small bag and placing it on her back, she firmly shut the trunk.

She ogled the surroundings; one or two adults accompanied most of the kids. Helga assumed they were their relatives or guardians, but experience had taught her that appearances are deceitful. And considering the institution she was enrolled, it wouldn't surprise her that some of them were actually bodyguards.

As she started to walk to the main crowd she felt something vibrating on her right pocket, frowning she pulled out the culprit. It was one of the brand new pink cellphone models his father's emporium just released.

She grimaced remembering exactly when and why she got it. Apparently since his family got insanely rich, his father for some odd reason, decided to take the flag of parent and do his duty for once with her. Helga guessed that since they now have more money they could count, someone might try to kidnap her. At the eyes of the public what his father was doing was what a caring parent would do, but Helga suspected that he only did that so he wouldn't have to pay the rescue money.

He pushed the device to her one morning during breakfast. "Here" he said placing the cellphone in front of her bowl of cereal. She frowned taking a second look at the device. She blinked a couple of times before looking up at Bob with a questioningly stare.

"It's a cellphone" he stated taking the newspaper and sitting in front of her.

"I can see that" she responded dryly "Why are you giving me this?"

"Keep you checked" he replied with a monotonous tone.

Helga rolled her eyes, trying hard not to scold. Like she didn't know why that thing was invented in the first place. Keeping people in touch? Plu-ease! Some jealous husband got tired of getting crap from his wife and decided to take action.

Helga was thinking what to say or not, but something told her not to out voice her thoughts. Somehow she suspected that even with the best argument on her pocket, Bob would play the parent card and the 'Because I say so'. Instead she took the tiny device and tossed it into her backpack. And from that day on she was force to have the device with her 24/7.

She groaned when the letter 'B.B' appeared on the screen, not like it surprised her. She sighed and opened the lid, placing the device on her right ear.

"Where are you? Young lady"

The powerful barks of Bob filled the place, instantly she pulled the device from her ear, fearing she might go deaf if she didn't. Once the rambling was over she placed the device once more on her ear.

"At the campus" she replied calmly, trying hard not to lose her temper.

"And why the heck are you there? It's Saturday for crying out loud!"

She rolled her eyes, of course they had forgot. Not even the post it she left on the fridge had helped. Helga rubbed her temples and started to count backwards in her mind.

"It's the school trip, remember?" she said still rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

"What school trip?"

Helga exhaled and opened her eyes "The one you paid for last month? New York, remember?"

Helga gave him a couple of seconds so his brain started to function, she could almost hear the gears of his brain move through the speaker. After a couple of seconds she heard an almost inaudible 'Oh', she grinned pleased.

"Just… Don't overdraw the credit card"

Click.

Helga shook her head, still grinning. Sometimes she wondered if her father was going senile, but taking in account the 16 years of his oversight towards her, she was more than used to it to get offended. She dismissed the incident, just like she always did, and headed to where the bus was. Some of her companions were already up, waving their goodbyes to their loved ones from the windows. Helga walked to one of the staff and handed her suitcase, once that was settled she walked to a woman handing a clipboard.

"Hey Mrs. Thompson"

The woman looked up for a second then back to her clipboard, scribbling down something"

"Go ahead Miss. Pataki" she said with a dismissing tone, signaling the door of the bus next to her.

Helga shrugged and climbed up the stairs, noticing almost instantly that most of the good seats were taken. She frowned and started to walk to the back of the bus when she met a familiar pair of eyes.

"Hey Lorenzo"

A tall slender boy with short dark hair looked up from his laptop and smirked.

"Hey Helga" he responded closing the device and placing it inside a briefcase.

"Where's Trish?" she asked looking from one side to the other.

"She texted me that she was on her way. And to tell you to save her a spot" he replied calmly.

"That cheapskate" she said, taking the two empty spots in front of her friend. Placing her bag on the seat next to the window before turning to Lorenzo "Couldn't she spare 10 cents and ask me personally?"

Lorenzo just shrugged and smirked. Helga shook her head and placed both knees on the seat, resting her arms on top of her seat. "Peapod coming?"

"Yes, he texted me he would be a little late. Apparently he was going to make a quick stop for some snacks for the trip"

"Good" she nodded "And Park?"

Lorenzo shook his head "He couldn't convince his parents. I guess they still think it's too dangerous. Even if two years had already passed"

Helga sighed and rested her chin on top her seat. "Well… might as well bring him lots of souvenirs"

Lorenzo nodded and smiled "He asked me for a particular print from the MET"

"Ok, I'll get him a hotdog then"

"You know he is a vegetarian, right?" he responded arching an eyebrow.

"He doesn't need to know it's real meat" she said with a wicked grin.

"You're incorrigible" he said, shaking his head and smiling.

Helga pronounced her grin and took her seat, placing her bag on her thighs she started to look inside it. Once she got what she was looking for, she pulled out a chocolate bar and her iPod. As she opened the wrapper and gave a huge bite to it, she turned on the device and after finding the song she was looking for, she laid back on her seat and decided to relax until the bus was full.

A couple of minutes passed and more kids pop up from the stairs and took the empty seats. They were getting restless, all the bottled excitement could be breathed. A couple of times Helga had to groan at anyone who tried to take the spot next to her, she rolled her eyes and decided to place her legs on top of it to avoid the question. Turning the volume up she closed her eyes and decided to fake she was asleep. She was in the middle of a great song when her feet were harshly pushed to the floor. Bolting up in rage and right fist ready, she was ready to hit the culprit when she saw who it was. There was a girl, taller than Helga with a red mane and big green eyes, grinning wickedly both hands on her hips.

"You're in my spot" the girl said with a serious tone.

Helga frowned and crossed her arms over her chest "So? What are you going to do about it?"

The girl snorted and bended a little so they were almost touching their noses.

"I might have to take you down" she declared grinning

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Helga responded pronouncing her frown.

"This army" the girl said pulling back a little and showing her fists right into the face of the blonde one.

"Bring it on! Sister!" Helga announced cracking her right fist on the palm of her left hand.

"Ladies please" a male voice spoke, interrupting them.

Both girls looked to the source of the voice, it was Lorenzo with a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly stated that he was not amused. Helga smirked and turned to her opponent.

"You're lucky your boyfriend was here to save your ass"

"Consider yourself the lucky one, I could had wipe the floor with you" the girl responded in a threating tone.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Helga replied with a challenging tone.

"Ladies!"

"What?" both girls said in unison, turning to the Hispanic boy.

"You're blocking the way" he stated pointing with his index at three girls just behind the red hair.

Almost immediately the red haired girl moved to the seat and let the three girls pass, they all lifted their faces and started to whisper rude comments. Helga shook her head and turned to Lorenzo, placing her left knee on top of her seat.

"You sure you don't want to seat with your excuse of girlfriend here?" she said pointing with her right thumb at the red hair.

"And deprive you of the pleasure of her company? I think not" he responded with a sly grin, glancing at the red headed.

"I love you too, asshole" the girl responded, stroking her tongue out and sitting ungallantly on the seat.

Helga looked at the girl next to her and frowned "Hey hey! Who said you could sit?"

"Just sit and shut up!" the girl announced, taking out her iPod and placing the headphones on her ears. Ignoring completely the blonde girl.

Helga pouted but after a second a grin appeared on her lips, punching lightly the girl next to her on the arm.

"Hey!" the girl yelped

"Oh pipe down you wuss!" Helga replied with a wicked smile.

The red haired girl brushed her right arm with her left hand, pretending to be in huge pain but after a second she returned the smile with a real similar one.

"Glad you decided to show, freaky-Trishy" Helga said, resting her back lazily on her seat.

"Would you stop that? It's not catching up, ever" the girl commented with an annoyed tone.

"It's better than the nickname lover-boy gave you" Helga replied, pointing at her back with her thumb.

"I heard that" Lorenzo replied from behind.

"Well doi! Wasn't exactly whispering, Einstein"

"Fighting already? Oh, my, that is terribly, terribly, distasteful. It is 5 in the morning, Helga. Please behave yourself or I will not share any of the sustenance I brought with you"

Helga looked up frowning and met a pair brown of eyes behind a set of silver framed glasses. It was a young boy, slightly shorter than Helga with short brown hair styled in small spikes. Helga smirked.

"About damn time Peapod! What took you so long?"

"Forgive my tardiness but those snacks you're particularly fond of aren't exactly easy to find" the brunette stated before shuffling into his bag and pulling out a plastic bag "But here they are" he concluded, handing over the bag to the blonde girl before heading to the empty spot beside Lorenzo.

Helga smirked in triumph and opened immediately the bag, introducing her right hand on in, taking a huge amount of vanilla fudge balls and binging on them. Trish looked from her side and faked disgust before trying to introduce her hand into the bag and earning a slap from Helga. The redhead scolded before turning back to her iPod.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes more before the bus was finally packed, after a couple of seconds Mrs. Thompson climbed up from the stairs and started to take assistance. Helga stopped eating when her name was called and resumed her binging once her name was checked on the list. Then the teacher proceeded by stating the secure procedures along with the itinerary for the trip. Finding this pointless, Helga saved the rest of the vanilla fudge balls on the bag of the seat in front of her. Changing the song on her iPod and turning up the volume, she looked at the window. Waiting for the bus to start up and with that initiate the field trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you say? Good? Bad? Terrible?


	2. Chapter 2

Rex was displeased. This whole idea was certainly not his way to spend the few precious free time he barely gets. Going to New York, stay there one night and be back by Sunday night? What a waste of a perfect weekend. And what infuriated more was that they couldn't even go there by plane. No, they had to lower the costs so everybody could go. Seriously? When the members of the board of Wellington High started to care about petite things such as expenses? Oh yeah, since they started to grant scholarships two years ago, to the few bright minds who couldn't afford to pay the full tuition.

He shifted on the uncomfortable seat, positioning one of his legs on the empty one next to him. At least he had managed to book two seats for his comfort and a suite for himself on the hotel they planned to arrive on. Rex? Sharing a room with other three minions? If only his grandfather was still alive to hear this atrocity. He just hoped that in the four star hotel they booked did at least have Perrier and Indian nuts in the mini bar.

As he glanced through the window and saw the landscape pass by, he started to wonder how on earth he got stuck into this field trip. He just got back from a hectic evening with Monique Hamilton, he had met her on the club and played a match of tennis and after some flirting they ended up in her penthouse. He was exhausted and after that last even he clearly needed another shower, but his mother had other plans in mind. He was just calling Miles through the speaker so he could bring him Fiji water, when his mother entered his room.

"Mother, that is highly inappropriate to enter a room without knocking. Specially a man's room"

His mother was not amused, instead she just blinked a couple of times before closing the door behind her. Rex suspected that by her looks there was something serious she needed to discuss with him. As his mother walked to the desk and started to fix up some scattered papers on top of it, habit of hers, she turned over to her son.

"I enrolled you to the New York field trip your school is having"

At first Rex thought he had misheard her, but when her obsidian colored eyes blinked lazily he knew she wasn't joking. Feeling the urge to outburst and started to yell, he took a deep breath and started to count to 10. Damn teenage hormones and its outbursts.

"I beg your pardon mother? I thought I heard you say that you enrolled me into one of those common and highly uneventful trips the school is always promoting."

"That is correct" she replied

Rex felt once again the same impulse to outrage and complain, this time it took him to 20 to calm his instincts. He cleared his throat.

"May I ask why?" he asked with a calmed tone, surprising himself.

"I noticed that recently your behavior hadn't been what it's expected from a teenager. You barely bring anybody to the house and… " she paused and looked away ashamed, raising her hands and making the air quotes sign "'hang-out' with anybody"

It would have been funny the futile attempt of his mother to coupe with the common peasant form of talking, but not when she was trying to teach him a lesson and apparently trying to bond like a normal parent would do. Instead he suffocated once again his impulses and let her finish. After a couple of seconds she started to talk again.

"Your father is concerned that you might turn out just like your grandfather"

"My grandfather was a successful, determined, brilliant man" Rex defended, standing from his bed. He didn't like it when anyone spoke wrongly about his grandfather.

"And a lonely one too" her mother concluded.

They stood like that in silence, Rex couldn't even defend that point to her. Truth his grandfather didn't have many acquaintances; he was always busy expanding the Smythe-Higging emporium to new horizons. So naturally he couldn't spare the time to 'hang-out', like his mother had put it, and make new bonds. He only trusted the people that carried his surname. Therefore it wasn't surprising in his funeral to be almost empty.

Rex took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sensing it was pointless to argue with his mother, he decided to humor her. Even if that meant to cancel the trip he had booked for Monique and him to Aspen that same weekend. She would be pissed, but he preferred to anger her rather than his mother. He knew what his mother was capable of and he had no intentions to taste her rage.

"Alright mother, if you want me to assist then I shall"

His mother smiled and walked to him, embracing him in a light hug. Rex raised an eyebrow questioningly. Wondering if his mother had started to read parenting books, again.

Rex sighed as he watched so more trees pass by his window, courtesy of the excitement of riding the highway. Deciding it was better to try and catch some sleep for the next couple of hours they would still be on the road, he turned on his seat shifted his legs into a more comfortable position. After closing his eyes he turned over his shoulder to the couple of seats next to him.

"Kevin, make sure I do not get disturbed. Only you are allowed to disrupt my slumber in the occurrence of an important event"

"Got it" a skinny boy with red hair, freckles and glasses responded as he scribble down in a small notepad on his hand.

Rex was already drifting to sleep when his attempt was shattered by a potent laugh coming from the back of the bus, he frowned and shut his eyes tightly. Trying with this to block out the sound. Apparently the sound faded but a couple of seconds passed until the same laugh, accompanied with other started to disturb his peace. Annoyed he turned to the boy behind his back

"Kevin?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Almost immediately the red-haired boy nodded, stood up and headed to the back of the bus. Rex closed his eyes and silence reigned once again on the bus, he had to be thankful of the loyalty and effective performance of Kevin. He was already falling back to sleep when a powerful female voice disrupted his slumber once again.

"Oh yeah? Tell prince-boy to come here and ask me himself to shut up!"

Rex grumbled and after a second Kevin was next to him.

"She said-"

"I heard what she said" Rex interrupted. Bending a little to the back so he could see who was the one causing the entire ruckus.

He only saw a gang of four kids babbling and snickering. He frowned recognizing one of the faces, it was Lorenzo Rodriguez, heir of the Coffee emporium. Tilting his head he noticed another boy with glasses next to Lorenzo. He acknowledged him as Peter Podmore aka Peapod, his family owned most of the city including actions of Aspen. Rex narrowed his eyes, trying to catch a sight of the two girls in front of them but they kept on their back to him. The only thing he could notice from his spot is the color of their hairs, blonde and red-haired.

Finding this pointless Rex returned to his seat and tried to catch some sleep, deciding to be forgiving and allowed them to have their fun. Somehow he suspected that they didn't go out that much. So trying to suffocate the sounds of their giggles and comments, he pulled out his brand new mp3 and decided to swift into sleep by the sounds of the powerful voice of Luciano Pavarotti. Hoping his voice would muffle the obnoxious laughter of the blonde girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, short one I'll try to do it longer next time. On the meantime reviews :)?


	3. Chapter 3

Rex was awoken by the sound of loud music, overpowering the one he was listening. Frowning he opened one eye and scouted the zone. There was light already outside the windows and judging by the landscape they weren't that far from their destination. Rex tried once again to close his eyes and enjoy the remaining minutes in silence but there was the issue with the music being played on the speakers on the bus. Groaning he opened the other eye and turned over to see why the ruckus. To his surprise most of his companions were up on their seats and apparently cheering.

Finding this particularly odd he rose from his seat and trying to see why all the commotion. The source of the noises came from the back 'Why doesn't surprise me?' he thought bitterly as he stretched his legs and tried to take a peek between all the mass of bodies pilled up together. When he finally managed to separate some of his companions in a rude way, he finally saw the scene.

It was the blonde girl with the red haired one dancing on the hallway. Apparently they were moving according to a established choreography, because the crowd they gathered were cheering and squealing as they danced. Rex raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about" the blonde one sang as she moved her arms to emphasize her words "What's the deal with this pop life? And when is gonna fade out? The thing you got to realize what we doing is not a trend, we got the gift of melody we gonna bring it till the end"

"It doesn't matter" the red-haired one continued

"Bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck" Lorenzo sung from his spot.

"All that matters" the red-haired girl chorused again.

"Is that you recognize that it's just about respect" Lorenzo continued as he stepped on the hallway to join the girls choreography.

"It doesn't matter" the red-haired girl sang as she pushed herself to Lorenzo.

"About the clothes I wear and where I go and why" Lorenzo sung moving his face closer to the girl next to him.

"All that matters" the girl repeated defying the boy with her moves.

"Is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you every time" Lorenzo finished as he pulled away from her face.

"Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high? It takes you on a ride feel it when your body starts to rock" The blonde girl sung as she moved on the crowed center of the hallway.

"Your body starts to rock" Lorenzo chorused behind her, copying her moves.

"Baby you can't stop" the blonde one took over the main lead.

"You can't stop" Lorenzo sung on the back

"And the music's all you got come on now this must be, pop" the blonde girl sung finishing with a dramatic move.

The crowd went wild, specially the girls. Rex recognized the song from one of Monique's collection. And judging by the way the female population was running wild it was from a popular boy band. Disgusted by the poor choice of common and mundane music he tried to walk back to his spot, but something about the way the girls moved and how they sung, even if they were out voiced by the original voices from the speakers, forbid him from moving from his spot. Instead he stood there until the song was over and a wave of applauses and cheers came to them. The blonde girl bowed a couple of times before the speakers were filled with another song, almost immediately all the girls around them went wild and started screaming and whistling. The blonde girl smirked pleased as she stepped to the front and the girl and Lorenzo stepped to the back of her. Rising her hand on top of her chest and showing the palm to the crowd she began to move.

"Bye, bye, bye" the three of them sung moving the right hand over their chests.

All the girls around them started to yell and cheer for them. Rex could not comprehend what was the big deal about that simple choreography and the plain and dull lyrics. But something about the song was highly contagious, he couldn't help but to keep watching as the blonde girl took the main role and kept of lip sync the song. Even if the voice for the main lead was a male and with a poorly tuned, tt was driving crazy the female population in the bus.

Rex kept watching amazed at this turn of events, observing every move the trio was making and the results it was inflicting on the kids around them. It didn't take long before the song was over and cheers and applauses bombarded them. Thinking this was over, Rex turned over his heels but the speakers put another song completely different from the two previous ones. Rex frowned at the sudden change of genres, almost immediately the male population went wild and started to jump on their seats. Enjoying the sudden attention on her, the blonde girl started to mimic she had a guitar on her and starting to play, banging her head from front to back.

"Whoohoo! Whoohoo! Whoohoo!" the crowd around them sung along with the girl.

"I got my head checked, by a jumbo jet. It wasn't easy, but nothing is. No!" the girl sung and banged her head harder "Whoohoo!" the girl screamed on top of her lungs.

Rex had to take a couple of steps back, the head banging and rough moves frightened him a little. Suddenly all his companions went from perfect civil human being to a herd of wild animal. Fearing from his security he walked away from the crowd and decided to observe the scene from the safety of his seat. He turned to his left and saw that Kevin was also mimicking the same moves the crowd at the end of the bus was doing.

"Kevin!" he scolded frowning.

Almost instantly the boy shook his head and composed himself, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. Rex rolled his eyes and turned back to the sight of the crowd. Now the girl was on her knees apparently playing her imaginary guitar in high speed. Rex frowned and turned to Kevin.

"Please do explain what on heaven's earth she is doing?"

"Apparently she is imitating the vocalist of the English rock band Blur, Rex"

Rex nodded as he kept on watching mesmerized by the sight of her dominance over the crowd. So this is what rock did to people? Turn them into mindless bodies? What a powerful and unexpected way of control.

The song ended and another of the same genre followed along, apparently calmer than the one before. Now the crowd didn't do the air guitar thing that Kevin had explained to him, now they were just banging their heads. And instead of the blonde girl singing it was Peapod who took the lead.

"Reach out and touch faith" he sung in a grave voice as the girls behind him started to bang their heads slowly and moving their bodies in a insinuating motion. "Your own personal Jesus" he continued as he walked through the entire hallway.

From time to time he stopped in front of a girl and pulled closer his face to her, making her blush and squeal once he was out of reach. Finding this mesmerizing at this type of hormonal behavior Rex continued watching with fascination this he started to take mental notes about the normal type of conducts his teenage companions developed under certain kind of circumstances.

Song after song was played and every time Rex asked Kevin to fill him in about the bands that were playing. Apparently their names came from the typical to the most absurd ones. Call themselves Red Hot Chili Peppers? What was wrong with the world nowadays? He seriously considered his generation was deranged and childlike to like this. The music that seemed to drive insane his companions lacked of the very basics of music and he suspected that most of the bands didn't even play.

Rex was fuming and begging to reach their destination any time soon, his wish was granted when the speakers ceased playing the dreadful moans of a grown up man saying something about knocking heavens door. Most of his companions, if not everyone, moaned displeased as the voice of Mrs. Thompson filled them instead.

"Kids, in a few minutes we will be crossing the Brooklyn Bridge. So please take your seats"

The speakers went silent and after some cheering from the back, he started to hear a male voice overpowering the rest of the crowd. Rex sighed exasperated. Why there was the need to sing once again? He didn't turn this time but when he heard some familiar lyrics he couldn't help but to smile pleased. 'At least one song I am familiar with' he thought as he kept on listening to the lyrics of Frank Sinatra, New York, New York. Recognizing Peapod's voice he had to admit he wasn't half bad but no one could ever fill the shoes of the master. So feeling condescending he let him finish the song.

Once they reached the bridge some of the students started to yelp in excitement, opening the curtains of their windows and gazing awestruck by the sight. He started to hear comments about how it looked like and compare the view with some screen shot of popular movies and tv shows. In other moment he would had found this entertaining, how could some could get easily impressed by a city he already knew since he was 5. But at the moment he only wanted to reach the hotel and have his breakfast served on his room.

Unfortunately for him when they reached the hotel instead of going to their respective rooms and stretch their limbs, the teacher had announced they had to put their belongings on the lobby and the staff would take care of it. Instead they were forced to go to the restaurant on the lobby and wait for further instructions. Once he realized it was a buffet and no one was going to waiter him, he grumbled as he picked up a plate and started to examine thoroughly the food served on the silver trays.

He grimaced at the sight of the typical American breakfast, fried eggs, over fatting sausages from questionably sources and dry old pancakes swimming in highly sugary maple syrup. Disgusted he placed his plate back down and decided to buy something to eat when he got the chance. Anything could be better than stuffing his stomach with what he suspected was frozen microwaveable food. Instead he ordered Kevin to go to the nearest groceries store and bring him a bottle of water, preferably Evian. But somehow he suspected he wouldn't be that lucky to find something in the area. The place screamed at loud volume middle class, so at most he would have to endure with a Nestle variation.

A couple of minutes passed and Kevin, as usual, accomplished his mission. Bringing him two bottles of water and a package of tic-tacs. He spared a smirk and a thank you to Kevin, which he highly appreciated. Dismissing him so he could have his breakfast, he opened one of the bottles and started to drink it in small sips. Feeling satisfied he discarded the rest and took two tic-tacs. That would be enough until he was free to find a decent place to eat.

Mrs. Thompson started to call all the students to gather around her, sensing there was no point of rising from his spot since he could hear her clearly from where he was, he stood there paying her the barely minimum attention. She started by repeating the schedule for the day, Rex rolled his eyes as he kept on staring out of the window. He was almost falling asleep when he heard something about the group doing an activity in pairs. Rex dismissed this, considering that everything that had to be done in teams Kevin was always with him, always. So he kept on staring but it wasn't until his name was called he turned to face her.

"Yes? Mrs. Thompson" he said raising an eyebrow and drumming his fingers over the table.

"I hope you had heard what I said" she said with a serious tone.

He nodded "Yes, you said that one of the activities had to be done by pairs"

The teacher nodded "And I assume you heard who your partner would be?"

At this Rex blinked confused, he had not heard that. He had assumed that they were free to choose whom to work with. Apparently reading his thoughts the teacher smirked pleased.

"No, I have not" he admitted. "Whom am I going to work with?" he asked rising from his spot.

"Me" a voice said next to him.

Rex turned to his right to face the voice that had spoken to him. It came from the same lousy blonde girl from the bus. She had her hands crossed over her chest and a stare that clearly stated that he was the last option on the list she would have worked with. Also something about her big blue eyes reminded him a lot of a hawk, he suspected like that creature she would be watching every move he did. Rex swallowed, feeling something settle on the pit of his stomach. And for the first time in a long time, he was afraid for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Told ya I would this longer hehehe. So what do you think? Liking it so far? Is just that I want to state a point with this story. For those who are reading Senorita too you might find this ilustrating, but for those who aren't... what are you waiting for? Hehehehe just kidding. Anyhow I hope I am doing good here if not feel free to tell me so.

In the meantime, reviews? :D


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew that prank on Mrs. Thompson would come back and bite me in the ass" Helga muttered as she followed the rest of her companions.

"See the bright side, you can always push prince-boy to the lions on Central Park" Trish responded with half a smirk, Helga turned to her smiling mischievously but then proceeded to sigh.

"Considering my luck, they must be on restrictive diet of pretentious bastards" she said as she kept the pace with the rest of the group.

"Good thing that it's only one assignment, the rest of the schedule you're stuck with me and them" Trish responded as she pointed with her right thumb the two guys behind.

"The way you said it Trish, sounds like Peapod and myself are a burden to you" Lorenzo added with a resentful tone.

"Well I didn't want to tell you but…" Trish said placing her left hand over Helga's shoulder and massaging the place tenderly "I've been cheating on you with this fine specimen for the last couple of months"

Some of the classmates in front of the girls turned their heads scandalized, Trish glared them and immediately they turned back and face front. Helga bit her lower lip, containing the laughter.

"That explains the bad breath you have sometimes" Lorenzo concluded.

Both girls stopped on their tracks and punched the Hispanic boy on both arms, earning a yelp of pain and a snicker from certain guy wearing glasses and walking right next to Lorenzo.

"That's a terrible, terrible, thing to say my friend. Especially to a lady" Peapod said, brushing his chin with his right index.

"It was worth it" Lorenzo responded while rubbing his arms with his hands.

Trish looked over her right shoulder, stroking her tongue out before smirking and turning to the front again.

The group kept on walking in silence, following the teacher as she made some comments about the buildings surrounding them. From time to time they stopped so they could take pictures or merely contemplate the scenario. Helga had been in New York twice before, visiting the only aunt she liked, so there was nothing new about the city. Yet she still found outstanding the greatness of the city that proclaimed it never slept.

Due to the closeness to the hotel, their first stop was to the Empire State, followed by the Chrysler Building. Around noon they reached Times Square and had lunch over there. Helga was surprised that the majority of her classmates voted for McDonald's, considering that most of them came from highly prestigious families and ate nothing but organic gourmet food. She suspected that since they were far from home, and from their diet supervision, they decided to act like any normal teenager would and binge on questionable fried food. Mrs. Thompson gave them one hour to eat and enjoy the popular spot before hurrying them to Central Park, unfortunately due their tight schedule they couldn't get into any of the attractions it offered. Instead they just passed through famous spots like the Bow Bridge, Bethesda Terrace and the Reservoir Bridge.

It was around six they finally made it to the MET, to much Helga's displeasure. Once they were inside and the teacher handed all the entrance pins, Mrs. Thompson started to call out their names in the order they were paired and handing to each of the couples a sheet of paper, pens, pamphlets along with a map. The assignment consisted in analyzing a painting and in a thousand words describe what the author intented to express with it. As Helga waited to be called, she suspected she and her partner would be the last ones, considering her last name and prince-boy's. 'Yet another reason to hate being a Pataki' she thought bitterly as she watched Rebecca Gillis being paired with John Gales.

After watching Monica Palacios and Peapod being called, Mrs. Thompson called them finally, handing all the papers to Helga and giving her a small smile. Helga frowned, suspecting her smile was nothing but a vengeful one mixed up with pity. Helga ignored this and started to review the pamphlets on her hands. Once Mrs. Thompsons explained they had one hour to complete the assignment, before meeting once again on the great hall, she left the building. Helga assumed she left for her own personal agenda. After checking one last time the map, she started to walk to the main stairs. She didn't give five steps when she heard someone clearing its throat behind her. Helga stopped in her spot and turned over her right shoulder with a brow raised.

"What?" she asked in a rude tone.

The responsible started to walk towards her with both hands behind his back and with his chin lifted. Helga resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. Once he was in front of her, he looked down at the papers on her hands.

"May I?" he asked in a detached tone.

Helga frowned but handed the papers nevertheless. "Knock yourself up" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

After reviewing the papers for a minute or so, Rex looked up and met her eyes.

"I am afraid the path you had chosen is the incorrect one" he stated while contemplating the nails of his right hand and holding the pamphlets behind his back.

Helga blinked a couple of times, her immediate response was to rise in anger and explain him in a painful way that in no way she had read wrongly the map. Instead she bit her inner cheeks and gave him a cynical stare.

"Oh really? Then proceed to enlighten me. Oh great lord of everything" she said before snorting. "Like you own the place" she muttered, looking away.

"As a matter of fact my family does, in a manner of speaking. Since we send a generous amount each year to keep this place working" he said casually, almost like saying the sky is blue.

Helga rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, giving one step to Rex and snatching the map from him. "Give me that! Bucko" she said while reviewing the map once again. She smirked pleased and looked up. "See here? The little red cross? That's us. Now we have to walk through the main stairs, pass the medieval art, head west and pass the European Sculpture and then take these stairs here" she said pointing an icon with her right index "so we are straight into the second floor to this purple area, known as the 19th and 20th European Painting. Where our stupid assignment is!" she concluded with a satisfied smirk.

Rex didn't bother to look at the map she was holding, instead he took off his glasses and with a calmed pace he cleaned them up with the edge of his black polo shirt before placing them back over his face. He blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat.

"If we follow your suggestion it will take longer to reach our destination. I recommend we head west and pass the Greek and Roman Hall, which is not only spacious but also emptier. You see, Miss. Pataki, the medieval art is placed in the main hall for a reason. It's one of the most concurred, it attracts the male population due to its content and it is the place where 4 sections collide. So if we respect my suggestion and head west, we proceed north to the hall devoted to the continents of Africa and Oceania, which unmistakably would be unoccupied. And not to be chauvinistic or insensible, but the general public does not care about those continents. I am merely stating the evident. Therefore it leaves us exactly underneath our destination so we can, as you rudely pointed, take this set of stairs" he concluded mimicking her and pointing on the map a stairs icon from the 1st floor map"

Helga felt how the air of her lungs was punched out of her body. The way he had spoken without hesitation and the vastness of his vocabulary was something she had hardly expected, especially from someone her age. But even with his immense dictionary she still felt offended, something about the tone he used enraged her. With the way he addressed to her, made her feel like she had been a disobedient child and he was merely disciplining her.

Also it didn't help that due to her silence, a minuscule smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. Helga felt the impulse to smack away from his face that grin and storm out of the room in the direction she originally intended to. But since she didn't want to spend more time with him that needed, she sighed and started to head west. Trying with all her might not to turn over her shoulder and check if he was following her. She was more than certain that the minuscule smirk had turned into a full triumphant grin. Only this time there was not enough will power and self control to hold her back from making a mural with his flesh and blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow... it's been more than two months since I updated any of my stories, for that I ask you to forgive me. I'm not going to explain what I've been through, let's just say... Adult life sucks. Now that is out of the table what do you think? Does it still hold up? Hope it does. Anyhow I expect with this Holiday break I can get back in track and finish as soon as possible. I just wish inspiration keeps on my head so I can keep on writing.

Well nothing else to add but to thanks for reading, if you liked it fav/review it.

Happy Holidays everyone


	5. Chapter 5

Just like he predicted, the route they took it was almost empty. But Helga wasn't going to admit this, it will only inflate the already huge ego Rex had the reputation of carrying with him. Instead she continued in silence following his indications and reaching to their destination. They kept on walking in a moderate pase, avoiding some groups of tourists gathered around certain frames. She was ready to nail the assignment and get the hell out of there.

It wasn't long before they reached the set of stairs and climbed on top of them. Once they entered the gallery, it was fairly packed on the early works of Monet. Ignoring the people, Helga went left and then straight ahead to the end of the building. Finally they were in the section correct section where their assignment was enlisted. And just in front of her laid said painting, Springtime by Pierre-Auguste Cot.

Crossing her arms and approaching it slowly, almost like it was a wild animal and she didn't want to startle it, Helga started to inspect each inch the painting possessed. No doubt the painting had magnificent detail in every part her eyes laid upon. The mischief on the girl's eye was evident and you can almost tell what she was thinking by her body language. There was even a little sprout of daisies near the feet of the couple. Still… Despite all the marvels of this piece of art, Helga found herself hating it.

It wasn't that the painting was poorly executed, on the contrary every single detail was at reach on close inspection. Even the rope where the swing, where both lovers sat, showed that it was deteriorating. So what it was of that painting that her heart didn't feel like accepting it completely. Perhaps it was that the man, as usual, was covered and the woman barely left anything to the imagination. But it wasn't that, Helga was more than used to this considering the author was a man. Also it wasn't like she was a prude and considered nakedness offending to her eyes. Maybe what she found distasteful was the unfairness of the garments. Considering that the male of the painting was fully covered and the female was wearing nothing but a see-through veil that fully exposed her body.

But then again she wasn't there to give her opinion, the assignment clearly stated to write down what the author was supposed to communicate to the world with his painting. Pulling out from her bag her notebook and a pen, she looked for a bench close by and once spotted she sat on it. She still had a clear view of the painting from where she was, but Helga decided that she had enough of it to know what exactly she needed to write. Putting the cap on the opposite side of the pen, she wrote.

'Author wanted to get laid with girl way out of his league'

She crossed these words, she didn't want to get another D from her teacher and a report from being to 'rebellious'. She was about to turn the page to a fresh one, when she heard a chuckle next to her. Helga looked up to find a pair of dark eyes framed by a set of glasses. She frowned before raising an eyebrow questioningly. He shook his head slightly.

"It's nothing, just amusing how in less than 15 words you have rightly stated the intentions of the painter with this work"

Helga blinked a couple of time disbelieving what her ears had heard, has Rex Smythe Higgings III gave her a compliment?

"Then again" he continued, "If I my memory does not fail me, which it rarely does, the assignment clearly stated a 1,000 words report of the work of art"

Helga just rolled her eyes and placed the tip of the pen back to her notebook. For a couple of seconds she stood there motionless, not like she didn't know what to write she had plenty of ideas to fill up an easy 1,000 essay, it was that as a writer she always had trouble with the beginning. Once that was covered, the pen flowed by it's own on the pages. Just like many other times when she was inspired. So… why was so hard this time to come up with a beginning for this insignificant assignment? Chewing on the cap of her pen, she looked up once more to the painting, she pressed her lips and returned her notebook.

Still nothing, and it didn't help that the whiteness of the page apparently was mocking her for not being able to write the simplest report. Helga gave another chew to the already tortured cap of her pen, and tapped her right foot on the floor. She was getting impatient. Licking the bottom of her lip, she looked up once more to the painting and left a groan of exasperation out.

"May I suggest an introduction?" Rex spoke softly next to her, apparently he knew better than to anger her further.

Helga gave him a nasty look before closing her eyes, handing over her notebook and pen to him and proceeding to rub her temples with her fingers. She noticed by the corner of her eye the grimace he made once he inspected the pen, but nevertheless he started to write on the blank page. Helga placed both elbows on top of her knees and rested her face on her palms, closing her eyes. The soft sound of the pen scratching the surface of the paper along with the whispers and steps from the people in the other halls, were the only sounds in the place. These sounds combined and the scent of old wood and paint drifted the blonde one to a state of stupor. She was almost ready to fall asleep when the sound of someone's clearing its throat brought her back.

Finding Rex staring at her with a blank face, Helga looked down to his hands where her notebook and pen where held. Her eyes caught the sight of a page full with a minuscule handwriting. Blinking a couple of times, Helga took the items out of his hands and started to read. The report stated a brief introduction of the artist, continuing with a short exploration to his personal life and thus the reason for why his paintings always had women in outfits so revealing. It wasn't the best biography she had read, but it got to the point. And by the count of the words, there were 300 left to write down.

Taking the idea in and familiarizing with his style, Helga continued the report by describing the absolute detail the author had with his pieces of work. From time to time checking that her writing was similar to his, in order to avoid any confusion to the teacher once she read it back at school. Once she described is such a thoughtful way the sensuality the painting wanted to show, Helga gave the final touch by praising the author for being such a keen observer to the minor details.

Handing over the report to her partner, Helga stood up and stretched her legs. Waiting a couple of seconds until he was finished, Helga noticed that the museum was quiet now. Most of the people in the other exhibitions have left, leaving only the two of them alone in the European Paintings Gallery. She checked her watch and noticed it was almost 7. They have to gather back to the main hall if she wanted to make it to Broadway on time. Helga had planned since its release, to assist to the Wicked show. It promised to be loyal to the book and the casting was gifted.

Turning to her right she noticed Rex reading the last lines before standing up and handing her over the notebook. In silent agreement both started to walk out of the gallery, not before stealing some glances to the Van Gogh and Monet early works. Once they reached the top of the stairs there was a yellow plastic line that forbid them to cross over. Apparently there were doing some minor repairs to the lights of the stairs. Helga just shrugged it off and walked to the elevator. Pressing the call button she waited until a little light shone above them, the metal doors opened and both got inside. Once inside she hit the ground floor button and waited for the doors to close. There was a pull from the elevator that indicated they were descending, it wasn't long before an abrupt jolt shook the elevator.

Looking at her companion, she noticed that he was as confused as she to this unusual event. Helga pressed the ground floor button firmly twice, to motion the metal cage to move. It didn't flinch. Frowning she pressed more time rapidly, but still the were no signs of the mechanism cooperating. Frowning she punched the button and walked to the opposite corner groaning.

"We're stuck" She proclaimed frustrated as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She noticed by the reflection her companion moving to the set of buttons and pressing a red one. Helga smacked herself mentally, why she didn't thought of that. There was a beep and it wasn't long before a female voice spoke through the speakers of the elevator.

"We are experiencing some technical difficulties. The report has been sent and the personnel are on their way to assist you. Please remain calm"

Helga just rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to miss the show if they took to long. She was about to out voice her thoughts when Rex beat to it.

"Thank you, may we ask how long will it take to be fixed?" he asked calmly as he let the button off.

There was a minute of silence before the speakers came alive.

"The technician is already on his way, but taking in consideration the day and time, it will take approximately an hour"

Helga felt her jaw dropping to the floor, she was about to scream in wrath when the female voice spoke once again.

"Please be patient and keep the calm"

And the speakers went dead. Helga snorted at the last comment before flipping the finger at where she thought the camera was, before plummeting to the floor. She closed her eyes before remembering she had a cell phone on her. Pulling out the device she noticed that there was no signal on it. Angered she threw the device to the opposite wall, probably smashing it, before banging her head on the back wall and closing her eyes.

"Great… just great" she muttered before she thought bitterly of being trapped for an hour in an elevator, missing her show, and the cherry of the cake. Being stuck with pompous and stuck up Rex Smythe Higgings the third.

-.-

**A/N:** Not dead, just in a demanding job and got promoted to a busier position. Ain't great being a grown up?


End file.
